


A warm welcome to Zootopia

by Mithraeum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rubber, Size Difference, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithraeum/pseuds/Mithraeum
Summary: A human ends up in Zootopia, and finds themselves in a strange relationship with Officer Hopps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the human was originally just a placeholder which I couldn't think of anything better for.  
> If you have your own preferences for a name, feel free to replace it with something better.

This was taking some getting used to.  
Robert looked around, glancing out of the alleyway at the sight in front of him.  
He wasn't sure exactly what wrong turn he'd made somewhere, but somehow the streets were filled with walking, talking animals. All wearing clothes.  
At first Robert thought it was a joke, like he'd accidentally wandered next to some place holding a furry convention, but these weren't suits. They were too slim for that, and then there was the sizes.  
Peeking out, there were tonnes of them, ranging from what looked like rodents under a foot tall, to things that dwarfed him like elephants or rhinos.  
He'd even tried retracing his steps down the maze of alleyways he'd taken. But he'd gotten nowhere fast, finding just more streets filled with the animal people.  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the throng, trying to look like he belonged. What was that old saying, they were probably more scared of him than he was of them?  
Certainly, the stares he got as he wandered around, trying to find somewhere he could get more information, were evidence that they found him as unnatural as he felt. What must have been mothers dragging children away.  
This whole situation felt like those dreams of turning up at school naked. Which was all the worse due to the fact the animals were wearing clothing.  
Occasionally he'd glance down, just to double check he still had his clothes on. He walked over to a nearby food truck, where a pig busy at counter, cooking something. Robert really hoped it wasn't bacon.  
"Sweet Louise, what happened to you?" The pig's jaw dropped. "Your face get hit with a hammer or something?"  
The fact they were speaking English didn't surprise him at this point. He just nodded, "something like that." It was as good an excuse as any. "I'm a bit lost, where am I?"  
The pig still looked at him with a bit of disgust, like a plague victim. It was so weird. Still, he nodded and said, "You're on Grass Street. You'd better head for the hospital, see if they can't help you out."  
Hospital, right. Maybe he should go there. In case this was all some kind of hallucination.  
He hurried off down the street, trying to find somewhere he could recognise.

This place was completely alien to him, there wasn't any street he could recognise. Even the place names were confusing.  
He stared up at the buildings, so many of them, making him feel like he was walking along a canyon in a plateau, all heading towards the distant mountain of skyscrapers that dominated the skyline.  
Figuring that heading towards them may be as good a plan as any, he headed in that direction, never taking his eyes of them.  
As he headed onwards though, he heard a shout from behind him. "Hey, stop!"  
A glance over his shoulder revealed a rhino and a hippo, both in police uniforms, approaching him carefully. He stepped back, looking around anxiously.  
There didn't seem to be anyone else around.  
One of them produced what looked like a dart gun, pulling it from a holster and aimed it at him. "Now sir, just remain calm."  
Calm was the last thing on his mind. He tried to find somewhere to go, some bolthole. There was another alley nearby. Before the cops could shout out another instruction, he ran.  
As he did so, some half-remembered bit of trivia sprang to mind. Humans were better endurance runners than animals. If he could get ahead of them, he could probably out run them, especially if he didn't keep on the straight roadways.  
He'd almost made it to the alleyway when he felt the dart piercing his shoulder, and whatever was in it flooding his system. It suddenly occurred to him that whoever'd told him that bit of trivia had forgotten to point out it didn't apply when the animals had guns.  
Robert tumbled, crashing to the ground in front of what looked like a restaurant, built on a doll's house scale. A load of mice stared at him as unconsciousness overtook him.

When he woke up, he found himself sat in a chair, arms cuffed behind his back. This didn't look good. One of the walls held a large mirror, confirming his impression. He was in a police holding room.  
There was no sense trying to struggle. He was stuck here. Even just jerking the handcuffs was enough to tell him they weren't going to give any time soon.  
He just had to wait and see what would happen.  
The door opened, revealing... nothing?  
It shut again and the chair opposite him was dragged backwards. For a moment, Robert was sure he'd hit his head, and was seeing -- or rather not seeing -- things.  
But then a rabbit climbed onto the chair, confusion and curiosity showing in her eyes as she watched him.  
To be honest, he was feeling just as confused. A bunny cop? She looked so tiny, she'd barely come up to his thigh!  
This wasn't the time for laughter though, so he kept his mouth shut, and tried his best to avoid breaking out into a smirk.  
"Hello, My name is Judy Hopps, ZPD. I assume you are aware of the nature and severity of the charges against you?" She pulled out a form from the chair, putting it onto the table between them.  
Well, at least one of the charges was obvious. "Resisting arrest, I guess?" He shrugged. "Apart from that, I'm not sure?"  
"Really?" Her ears perked up a little, "Reckless walking, public endangerment?"  
He looked blankly at her.  
"You were walking through a rodent designated path." She held out her hands in frustration, "You're telling me you didn't notice?"  
"Notice what?" Robert tried to think about it. It was a ridiculous concept, "a rodent designated path?"  
"It's basic civic decency! Making sure you're not about to tread on a mouse!" Her ears dropped back, flush against her head, it would be comical if she didn't seem so furious. "You almost killed three people!"  
Fuck. "Wait, really?" This was crazy. "Is this a joke?" If it is it isn't funny."  
She stared at him. "It certainly isn't a joke! Don't you have any idea about things work?" She shook her head. "Look, it's obvious something happened to you," she gestured at her own face. "Is that why you're acting so confused?"  
"Wrong with me? Other than that I shouldn't be here!" He sighed. "Look, I don't know where I am. Talking animals? Wearing clothes? Seriously this is all messed up."  
She tilted her head. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't animals wear clothes. It's not the stone age. What kind of animal are you even? Some sort of pig, or a hairless bear?"  
"I'm a human!" He would have banged his fist on the table if it hadn't been handcuffed behind him. "I'm a person, not any kind of- well, not a regular animal."  
"A regular animal?" Judy stared at him, "Sir, abuse won't be tolerated here and will harm yo-"  
"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "It's just, this is all new to me."  
"What is?"  
"Everything?" Robert sighed. "Before today, I was somewhere completely different. I don't even know how I got here, or where here is."  
"Well, this is Zootopia, you know, largest city in the world, populated by just about every species of mammal out there?"  
He shrugged, "Never heard of it. Plus it can't have every species, if you think I'm some kind of bear."  
She leaned back in her seat. "Okay, I need to get a drink."  
She slipped off the chair and headed for the door. Robert shook his head. This was all giving him a headache.

When Judy returned, she had a plastic cup of water in one paw, and a notepad in the other. She climbed back onto the chair and pulled out a pen. Robert let out a groan upon seeing it was carrot shaped.  
Judy glared back, "It was a gift, my parents are farmers, okay?"  
"Fine, let's just get on with this. And can I please get uncuffed? I mean seriously, I'm not going to be a threat. Where would I go?"  
She hesitated for a moment, and glanced at the glass window. Then she got off the chair and locked his cuffs, then returned to her seat. "Okay. I want to see if I've got this all right."  
He nodded, as she continued: "You say you're not from Zootopia. You're something called a human. You're not sure how you got here, and this justifies your insulting language towards other mammals."  
Robert had been nodding along until she got to the last point and then shook his head, objecting. "No it's not tha-" he sighed. "Where I'm come from, humans are the only animals which can talk. Or wear clothes." he paused, remembering his aunt's dog. "Usually."  
"So, what, where you're from rabbits are just naked and mute? What do they do?" She made a little snort of laughter, which just increased how much she seemed like some sort of cute fuzzy toy.  
"Well, I mean, they..." Robert had never really had to describe them before, not like this, "they just live wild? Digging burrows, eating grass. Trying to avoid predators." He decided not to tell her about the whole "keeping bunnies as pets" thing, that seemed like it might be a very touchy subject.  
"So where you came from, the entire population of the world never advanced past the savage age, except for this one species called humans?"  
"I guess? I mean, there are some stories about apes you know, building societies and the like. Chimpanzees making tools, bartering with scientists studying them." He gestured, taking a pencil off the desk and offering it to Judy.  
She tilted her head, "Chimpanzees? Apes? Can you, uh, describe them?"  
"So you don't know them either?" Figures, otherwise they'd probably have confused him for one. "I guess they're kind of like humans only with more hair?"  
She scribbled something down, and sighed. "Okay, ordinarily I'd think you were having a nervous breakdown, but you really don't look like any animal I've seen and your story." She tapped the pen against the notepad. "All these ridiculous details, why go to so much trouble to make it up."  
"Because I'm not." She nodded.  
"The best thing I can recommend is to go get a blood test. If you consent, we can check your species... and if you're on any illicit substance."  
"What, like catnip?" He started to grin before she nodded.  
"Yeah, it's a major problem in some areas of the city. Until we've got you all cleared out," she glanced at the glass again, "I'll take you to a hotel, get you set up for a while until we're sure you're not going to be a problem."  
"Thanks," the thought occurred to him that while he did have his wallet with him, his cash would probably be as much use here as monopoly money. He went to check his pocket, only to find it missing.  
Judy glanced at him, "Oh right, your ID." She picked up the wallet, which had apparently been taking up part of the chair with her. It took her a while to get it over the top, given it was about as big as her arm. "Here you go. We wanted to check if you had any next of kin."  
He picked it up, "So surely you should have been able to tell I wasn't from around here from all the stuff in here." She nodded, "so what's with all the questions?"  
She grinned, "Standard Voigt-Koalampff test. Check emotional response, see how you reacted. Too well rehearsed and we'd know you were faking. Too emotional and it's either that or you truly were crazy."  
A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Please don't tell the mammal about interrogation procedures, Carrots."  
Hopps rolled her eyes. "It's not like it matters now." She nodded at Robert, "My partner. A bit too suspicious for his own good sometimes."  
"It's called instinct." the voice said, making Judy roll her eyes again.  
"Anyway," she clapped her paws together, "Let's get you down to medical for the blood test, and then get you put up somewhere."

The blood test had taken a mercifully short time, but despite that, Robert was just happy to get out of there.  
The medical centre's physicians had treated him like some kind of plague victim. Something he'd had already seen outside.  
It wasn't hard to understand why. He was only adapting as well as he was because he had familiarity with the mammals around him, even if just as regular ones. Them walking around clothed and upright was something he was slowly getting used to -- although the height still continued to give him trouble. It was hard to take the police officer assigned to him seriously given she was only two foot tall -- but these... "Zootopians," they had nothing to compare him to.  
Which he was beginning to realise might be a real problem. "Officer Hopps?" The name still made him smirk.  
"Please, call me Judy. You're not under arrest after all, just observation." He glanced down at her, never taking his eyes far from the pavement, he didn't want to walk into the wrong place again.  
"Then, uh Judy, It just occurred to me, if I'm here for a while, I'm going to need a new set of clothes or two. Is it possible for you guys to spring for that as well? Especially as I'm not sure what'll fit me."  
She looked him up and down, tracing his body lines with her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah, you're awfully long legged."  
That was true, it was like everyone around here had legs that stopped halfway down. It just marked Robert as all the more of an outsider. Still, Judy tapped her foot in thought, and made a decision. "I think I might know a place."  
She led him through the warren of streets, a confusing sprawl that left Robert feeling like a rat in a maze. And all the more concerned as the crowds around him grew thicker, and larger. "Where are we going?" He called out, suddenly very aware of the many pairs of eyes watching him: curious, frightened, or disgusted, it didn't matter. They all looked at him like he as a freak.  
"We're headed towards Troop Street in Otterdam, just keep on my tail!"  
That was easy enough, while the place was crowded, people were staying out of his way. He just had to keep following Judy through the parted waves of the mob, and he'd have no trouble getting to their destination.

Which turned out to be a store with a huge sign labelled "Big and Tall." Robert patted his belly, a little self-consciously. He didn't think he was that fat.  
Judy seemed to ignore his distress, almost dragging him inside with far more strength than seemed possible to contain in her little rabbit body.  
Inside, Robert had to do a double take, and realised the true meaning of the name. Surrounding him, examining clothes of nearly every shape, and a wide selection of sizes were hippopotamuses, elephants, giraffes, and other creatures that defied any standard body shape. Judy looked up at him, "I figure if we can find some pants for a giraffe, they might fit you."  
It sounded as good an idea as any, and Robert soon found himself some sets that seemed like they would fit. It was just a matter of trying them on.  
Robert headed into one of the fitting room stalls, trying to ignore the way the assistant stared at him. It was really starting to get to him. The other mammals using the store were nearly hairless as well, and had nearly every body type under the sun.  
Being treated as different merely because you didn't fit into an accepted body style struck Robert as ridiculous, but it seemed people were assholes everywhere, even when they were hippos.  
Ditching his pants on the stall's bench, he grabbed the nearest giraffe pants to try on. He'd just slipped one leg on when he heard a knocking coming from the stall's door, and turned to see Judy.  
Unfortunately, whoever had designed the stalls had assumed bunnies or other small species would never come in, and the door had a gap at the bottom which would ordinarily be a bit risky, would be fine for the rhinos and elephants it was intended for, but left Judy able to see everything.  
"Uh, hey!" fortunately she'd turned her head away, but Robert was sure she'd have already caught an eyeful of his legs. "I didn't realise you were completely furless except on the head. You really are like a pig."  
Being compared to a pig would be insulting at the best of times, but it was obvious Judy didn't mean anything by it. Robert just sighed and tried to cover himself. "What's up?"  
She slid a basket under the door, something almost as big as her. Inside were some shirts in various styles. "I figured you could try on a few shirts as well. Since we don't know how long you'll be here for."  
"Good idea" he picked up the basket, putting it onto the bench, then resumed trying to put the pants on.  
It took him a moment to realise Judy was still standing there, back to him. Like she was guarding the gap.  
Robert considered saying something, but thought better of it. She was already sticking her neck out for him. If she wanted to be his bodyguard, then he wouldn't stop her indulging her curiosity. He was pretty special here after all.  
He tried fastening the pants around him and sighed as he felt a slight chill from behind. Until he could get something specially made, he figured he would have to put up with the tail holes.

Now fully prepare with last-year's Zootopian fashion, Robert and Judy finally arrived at his new, temporary accommodation.  
"I promise, it's not as bad as it seems," Judy said, grimacing as they looked at it.  
They were in what was called the Rainforest District, and Robert could see why. The entire place was soaking wet, the streets being practically rivers, while every wall, street lamp, and roof was covered in greenery.  
He looked down at her, the rain already making her fur cling to her body, accentuating her features. He shook his head, obviously the ever-present heat was fogging his brain, and tried to focus on the repurposed safe house. A motel, and a cheap one at that, the roof being little more than corrugated tin, sending the rain scattering with a sound like thunder. The walls were so covered with vines that it seemed more like a giant tree stump. He tilted his head -- regretting it as he got an earful of water -- it really did look like a tree stump, buttresses were even supporting it like roots. It appeared they were going for a somewhat primitive style.  
He really hoped she was right as he turned the handle, letting him into the place, and was greeted with a rush of air con. It would still be uncomfortably warm anywhere else, but here it felt like heaven.  
"Huh, I was right," Judy muttered as she stepped between his legs, walking into the entrance of the motel. "I mean, it's no Palm, but it'll do."  
Robert agreed. It was far better than it looked from the outside, the dilapidated condition apparently as much of a façade as the tree-stump like construction. He checked the nearest room, there was a bed there, dry and covered in sheets, there was a couch, and a wardrobe. He could live here, even if it did lack a TV. The bucket filled with umbrellas by the side of the front door was a real bonus as well.  
The only real problem he had no was his clothes, which had now formed a second skin. He was really glad he'd thought to buy some spare clothing first. He didn't want to be sitting here in his underwear, waiting for the clothes to dry on the radiators.  
He started stripping off, his sopping wet shirt slipping off easily, while his pants had trouble budging. When he finally yanked them off and placed them on the radiator, he heard a gasp, and turned to see Judy very definitely not looking in his direction. If blushing was possible under all that grey fur, he bet she'd be crimson by now.  
"Oh, sorry! Wasn't expecting you to be staying." He covered his crotch with his hands, wondering if there was even a point. Judy was a woman, but she was also a rabbit. It would be kind of weird if she even saw him as attractive.  
She still turned away from him, covering her face. "I figured you might need some help with everything, and if you had questions about the city. You could get into more trouble if you ended up somewhere dangerous."  
He quickly started putting on one of the new pairs of pants, as Judy turned her head briefly, turning back when she saw he hadn't fully gotten dressed. He slipped on one of his shirts, and then held out the other one to her. "You're soaked too. If you don't have anything else, you should wear this until your outfit's dry."  
It may have been made of something like rubber, but it still looked about as comfortable as his clothes had felt. She reluctantly took the shirt and nodded. Waiting for a moment before saying, "Uh, shouldn't you turn around?"  
This time Robert blushed, and then obeyed. "Sorry, I didn't think. I'm used to seeing naked animals back home." Although none of them had a body like hers.  
After a minute of squelching and sucking sounds caused by Judy carefully pulling her outfit off, she called out, "You can look back now."  
He did, and for a moment his heart skipped a beat. It was really confusing to see her, wearing his shirt as it covered her body, she'd even grabbed her outfit's belt to use to tie it at her waist. All told the effect was very impressive, the outfit hanging loose, being brought in close around her. As she moved parts of it would hang open, giving him the glimpse of the fur hidden beneath.  
Judy was a rabbit, but she was also a woman. And despite how weird it was, she was looking attractive.  
Robert hid behind the couch as he cursed his body, his dick already getting stiff as she started walking over, her outfit reminding him far too much of a girl in her boyfriend's shirt.  
She climbed up on the couch, and smiled at him. "So, any requests?"  
"Uh, what?" He was really glad about the couch being in the way, blocking her from him. It was so strange to be getting hard right now, even as she stared at him. She was tiny, two foot high, he couldn't be getting an erection over her, no matter how she looked right now.  
"About the city? Anything you want or need to know?" That made sense, she'd meant nothing more than that. Thank goodness.  
As he waited for his body to calm down, he thought of things to ask. Although part of him wanted to ask about romance and love life, that would be completely inappropriate. He'd just have to try and think of something else, and all that was coming to mind was: "How did it all start?"  
Judy blinked, surprised at the question. "Well hey, if you want to know that, we could always go to the museum tomorrow, take you on a tour of everything. Show you around."  
"Sounds good! Other than that I just really need to know where not to step. I don't want to be darted again," he rubbed his ass where the dart had hit, fortunately it hadn't left any mark.  
Judy nodded, smiling. "It's a date!"

Robert really wished she hadn't put it like that.  
He'd had enough problems ever since it had become clear to him that Judy was a person, not just an animal. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get the sight of her in his shirt out of his head. Even when she eventually left him, heading back to her own apartment once their clothes had dried, he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
A woman a third his size. It would be impossible. No matter how, he turned over in bed, trying to avoid the inevitable, was he really about to admit how she looked "sexy." He muttered it, his dick still rock hard from the glimpses of her body he'd gotten.  
He sighed, frustrated at his own arousal. If he didn't do this, he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
Pulling down his boxers, letting his cock spring free, he took a hold of it and started to fantasise.  
Judy slowly pulling off his shirt, her fur underneath looking so enticing, almost like its own set of underwear, concealing her small chest and her pussy as well as any lingerie.  
He pictured her bending over, exposing her butt to him. He'd already sneaked a few glimpses when following her, and it had been attractive, even when he'd been denying how hot she'd been. But no more, he just wanted to grab her from behind, spreading her ass and pussy before him as he started licking at her, wondering how the real thing would taste. Maybe her legs would even start thumping happily as he ate her out, face buried in her ass as she moaned.  
Maybe he could even pick her up like that, carrying her on his face as he'd lift her into the air. She'd be able to ride his mouth as she ground against him, her arousal filling his mouth.  
He wanted to see her orgasming, lost in pleasure even if she was tiny, even if she was a different species. As he orgasmed from the thought of what her face might look like in climax, he felt spent, and gross.  
She was an animal, a bunny rabbit. People kept them as pets! He couldn't fuck her.  
He went to go clean up, wiping up his cum with a piece of tissue as he really hoped the image of Judy as his pet would go away.

When Robert woke up, it was difficult to tell what the time was. The weather in this district seemed to vary between a light drizzle and torrential rain, meaning clouds and greenery blocked out any sunlight.  
Without a television, and realising he forgot to make sure his phone's clock was accurate, he just hoped for the best and assumed it was the 9AM it said it was.  
It took him a while to find coffee amongst the various drinks in the cupboards, he grimaced a little at it being decaff, but it was better than nothing.  
When the coffee was finally brewed he sat down on the couch, finding it a little hard to believe that just the night before he'd had a girl on it, sitting in just a shirt. Even if she was a rabbit, it was still better than he'd expected. Especially with how crazy the previous day had been.  
He glanced at his phone, trying to will time to go faster. At the moment the phone felt like a very expensive paperweight. Whatever carrier was around, he wasn't connected to it. So he couldn't make a call or check the internet.  
Sighing, he put the phone down, and took a sip of his coffee. He immediately grimaced as he placed the mug next to his phone. He wouldn't give the awful tasting coffee substitute to his dog. Which was probably who it was intended for anyway, come to think about it.  
He really was alone here.  
He could go out walking, but he'd have no where to go, he might get lost, and he'd still have to come back here afterwards, soaking wet.  
Hopefully Judy wouldn't be too long.  
The shirt she'd been wearing was still where she left it, on the edge of the couch. With yesterday still fresh in his mind, he grabbed it. Trying to remind himself it wasn't a dream, this was another world entirely, and -- oh god she smelled good.  
He pulled the shirt away, trying to calm himself down as he accidentally got a whiff of her. She'd been wearing it as a makeshift bathrobe, and it had picked up so much.  
Rather than anything like the wet dog he'd been expecting, it smelled fresh, clean. It was stupid, of course animals here would have showers and similar.  
And the thought of Judy in one suddenly sprang to mind as he put the shirt down to cover himself. He had it bad, and if she ever figured out what he was imagining, he'd be in serious trouble.  
He sat there, trying to put any thoughts of Judy out of his head, willing his cock to go down. Finally, when it seemed under control, he heard a knock at the door.  
Cautiously, he went over to it and opened it.  
Judy was there, tiny umbrella and raincoat covering her. It was probably a good thing, if she'd have gotten soaked again they'd be trapped here some more. Which probably wouldn't be good, despite his disappointment.  
"Hey! I'm here for our date. You grab your coat and an umbrella, and we'll head for the station." She peeked out from her hood at him, beaming.  
Robert did as she instructed, hoping that he could control his urges properly today. He really didn't want to upset her.

It took two stations on the train before the rain stopped, and Robert could see the sun once more. The ride was particularly uncomfortable due to crowding. He had thought trains got cramped back home, but here they had to contend with mammals of all shapes and sizes cramming together for every inch of space, despite other mammals' reluctance to get near him. He could already hear muttered comments of "freak", or "mangeface."  
Judy grabbed his calf, and he looked down at her as she nodded her support. She'd ended up caught between his legs, which had also unfortunately left her ears rubbing right up against his crotch. He could feel every twitching movement they made tingling through him, and was actually glad about the rude comments of his fellow passengers. They kept him under control until they finally reached their final stop: an underground train station decorated with historic murals.  
When the doors opened, he was carried forward in a wave of mammals migrating towards the stairs, and had to fight to find himself a spot by the wall.  
It wasn't long before Judy had weaved her way through a pack of boars hustling towards the stairs, dodged out the way of a rhinoceros and ended up next to him. "Sorry about that, can be a bit crowded."  
She looked up at him, and smiled weakly, "And I'm also sorry about what they were saying. Turns out that with so many species, some of us can be a little prejudiced against things they don't understand."  
Robert shrugged, leaning against the wall as they waited for the crowd to thin. "I just plan on ignoring it. What else could I do? Wear a big sign saying "New type of mammal, not dangerous, not infected" around my neck?"  
Judy stifled a laugh, apparently picturing it in her head. "Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, there's so much ignorance about mammal types out there. Sometimes people think rabbits go into heat for instance." She shrugged, "But it doesn't work like that for us."  
Robert carefully looked at the wall, he knew it was innocent, but that still sounded like something a bit too personal. "Well, isn't that part of why we're here? To cure my ignorance about the city?"  
Judy was quiet for a second, and then agreed. "Absolutely, so we'd better head to the museum." She tugged on his trouser leg, and led him up towards one set of stairs. Hopefully this would be educational.

Robert was having severe trouble suppressing the urge to laugh.  
So far, everything had turned out reassuringly familiar. They had been a lot of parallels with history, although a lot of the names were more animalistic. The Roarman empire as one example, who had created the fresco that was now threatening to send Robert into a fit of laughter.  
Judy didn't seem to notice, instead just explaining it: "And here we have a fresco of the Rape of Persephone by the God of the Underworld, Pluto." She waved across the mural, "notice the artist depicted her as a rabbit, while he was a wolf. A common "barbaric" species in ancient art."  
He wasn't a wolf, it was a dog. The orange fur, the black ears. Pluto was a dog. Looking away to try and stifle the laugh, he instead noticed something else. "Oh, what's that statue?"  
Judy seemed a little put out by his lack of focus, but when she saw the statue he pointed at, perked up. "Oh, this is a Venus of Warrendown statue, an ancient fertility idol." She pointed at it's belly, "Notice how swollen she is around there, symbolizing her role in helping rabbits get pregnant." She grinned. "You have a dirty mind, Robert."  
"Uh, no," he looked away, trying to avoid any thoughts conjured by it. "It's just seemed interesting?" It was a week excuse, and one she seemed to see through, giving him a small, but surprisingly potent punch to his leg.  
"Ahuh, and what's so interesting about pregnant bunnies then?" Far, far too much. But he at least had the sense not to talk about that.  
Instead he tried to change the subject again. "Look, I skipped breakfast, isn't there a cafe around here we could go to eat at?"  
She nodded, "Sounds good, but don't think I'm letting you off the hook, buster. After all, you'll owe me for the meal."

The cafe had turned out to be almost as crowded as the train, not helped at all by the fact there were chairs and tables which wouldn't fit either him or Judy, so they were having to be careful about where they sat. In desperation they'd found a table in the corner, which had turned out to have a single chair at his height, which hadn't helped Judy much.  
Much to his regret, he hadn't been able to come up with a satisfactory excuse when she'd suggested sitting on his lap either. Fortunately while she'd climbed up, he'd made sure to trap his dick between his legs, it was uncomfortable, but better than the alternative.  
He concentrated on his meal to keep himself from getting aroused by her butt nestled atop his lap. Out of cautiousness sake, he'd grabbed a cheese sandwich, not wanting to try the ones labelled as bug meat -- or think too hard about where this cheese would have come from.  
It was surprisingly good, presumably without other sources of protein, mammals had become accomplished cheese-makers. He'd almost got halfway through it before Judy spoke up.  
"So, do humans go through heat?" He almost choked on the sandwich, but fought back the urge and swallowed.  
"What?" he hissed, confused.  
"Well, just a little curious. I've been taking you to see some of the more interesting exhibits, that fresco of Persephone showing her getting ravished by Pluto, those statues of rabbits in the classical style, you yourself even looked at the Venus figure... but I'm leaning back here and I don't feel anything."  
She had indeed had her back pressed against his chest. He thought for a moment, trying to remember how animals worked down there. Didn't they have some sort of sheath? Was Judy expecting his dick to work like that?  
"Uh, no we don't go through heat. And you wouldn't be feeling it back there." He thought about it some more. She'd been expecting to feel it.  
"So when you called this a date?" He took a cautious bite of his sandwich, more to conceal his growing smile than anything.  
"Yes, I meant it. Seriously. You're pretty cute. For a human." She ground her butt against him a bit more.  
"I'm the only human you've met," He put his sandwich down, and held out his hand for her to grab. "But sure, if you want to feel my cock anyway..." He shifted his legs, letting his dick spring free.  
Judy bumped back into him in surprise. "Oh wow," She gripped his hand tight. "I guess I have been having an effect."  
He nodded, her ears brushing his chin as he did so. "A pretty strong one too. I just never pictured myself with a, well, a rabbit."  
"Because back home they're just animals, right?" She shifted a little to the right, which left her other hand free to start massaging him through his pants. "But I'm not. This doe's a proper woman, and she's got needs."  
From where he was sitting, it seemed more like wants than needs. Still, he was all too happy to finish the rest of his sandwich, scarfing it down before speaking up again; "So, your place or mine?"

In the end, they decided to return to the safehouse. Judy pointed out that it was larger than her place, and there'd be less chance of being overheard. But before they did that, Judy had to make a stop. "I've got to pick something up from my locker at the police department." She'd said, dragging him across the huge plaza that marked the centre of the city.  
In the foyer of the station, she left him. "I'll only be a minute," and walked off, swaying her hips enough as she did so just enough to let him know it was intentional.  
With little else to do, he sat down on one of the benches, staring at the wide array of creatures coming to and fro.  
A wolf next to him on the bench started glaring, "What are you here for? I didn't know ugliness was a crime."  
It was a pretty lame jibe by all standards, Robert ignored it. It really wasn't worth it. But the wolf obviously wasn't about to stop. "Speak up, freak! Or has your mange gotten so bad your ears have broken?"  
Sighing, he turned to the wolf, "Look, I'm just waiting for someone. Do you really want a fight, here, surrounded by cops?"  
But trying to talk him down obviously wasn't the right option. The wolf snarled and jumped at him, claws out ready to tear and rend his body.  
He fell backwards, kicking out desperately in an attempt to hold back the wolf, as the cops rushed over, dart guns at the ready as they separated them.  
Judy ran over, evidently back already, a bag slung over her shoulder. "Robert, what happened?" She looked at the shirt, already there were some small tears in it. Fortunately the claws hadn't reached his skin. Robert wasn't exactly keen on having to get a rabies shot.  
"Someone didn't like me sitting down." He dusted himself off. "I think I'd better go back home, get out of the public eye."  
She nodded, "I'll walk you back," her paw on his leg, concern in her eyes.

Judy had been quiet the entire train ride back, clinging to his leg as they walked through the rain, all the way back to the motel.  
Shaking off the rain-clothes, and sticking the umbrella into the bucket, she headed for the couch.  
After a moment, Robert joined her.  
"Look," she turned her head. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier, if you're not in the moo-" She was suddenly silenced as Robert leaned down, until he was nearly lying on the couch, and kissed her.  
"Don't worry, I'm still in the mood. I'm not going to let some overgrown dog put me off you." He laughed, "After all, back home he'd probably be somebody's pet."  
Judy tilted her head. Even with the confused expression, she was already far more open, her fears calmed. "What's a pet?"  
Oh right, he hadn't been planning on bringing that up. "Uh, well.. you know how back home other animals are just," he hesitated, he didn't want to say normal, because that clearly wasn't what it meant here.  
"Primitive, unable to speak, right?" Judy suggested.  
He nodded. "Yeah, still though, some humans keep an animal or two as a companion, called a pet. They live in the same house, hang out, stuff like that."  
She inched a little closer, "So you humans just keep animals in your homes, naked all the time. And we're the weird ones?"  
If you put it like that, it did sound strange. "Well, they weren't all naked. Sometimes they were given clothing, or a collar."  
"A collar?" She was right next to him now. "Sounds even worse." Her paw started stroking his chest. "So, did you ever have one of these pets?"  
"No, not everyone had them," he started stroking her back in return, enjoying the way her ears twitched as he did so.  
"Would you like one?" Her paw moved down, feeling him already starting to get hard from her attention, her actions, and her very sultry tone of voice.  
"Yes, as long as it's you." His hand cupped her ass, and gave it a playful squeeze.  
"In which case, I should change. Sorry you won't get a naked pet, but I think this might be better." She leapt off the couch, leaving him frustrated at the sudden lack of touching, but took her bag and headed for the bathroom. "See you shortly."

She didn't keep him waiting long, stepping out of the room after only a few minutes, her jeans and top replaced by the police undersuit she wore, her body and limbs covered in the black, rubbery costume. Without the belt or armour, the outfit no longer looked professional, instead accentuating her every movement even more, hugging her body like a second skin.  
"What do you think?" She asked, turning around and patting her ass. "I figured that it might be good for a little fun."  
Already hard, Robert could do little to stop his eyes following her every movement. He muttered, "Yeah, that's good," as he tried to stop drooling over her.  
"I know," Judy sighed, "Good but not perfect." She walked over to the kitchen, and busied herself in the drawers for a moment, coming back with a pair of sharp scissors.  
She grabbed the suit's crotch, stretching it as far away from her body as it would go, the tight neoprene stretched just enough that she could slide the scissors in, forcing a slit into the crotch of it, exposing her pussy to the world. "Now it's perfect."  
She dropped the scissors on the table, and walked back to the couch, climbing up it, and back next to Robert, her paw already between her legs, and rubbing herself. "So, what do you want to do first to your little pet?"  
He didn't speak, didn't want to give her any warning. Instead he grabbed her, picking her up around the waist, and pulling her over to him, forcing her onto his lap. She yelped in surprise, but couldn't stop him as he forced her paws out of the way, his own fingers taking their place, rubbing her clit. She moaned in pleasure as he started pushing inside her, his fingers spreading her wider. He wasn't sure if she'd actually be able to take his cock, but she certainly didn't feel worried.  
"At least," she begged," let me return the favour." She leaned back, paws grabbing at his shirt. "I don't want to be the only one feeling good."  
"That's fine," his other hand went to his belt, undoing it and his pants. He moved up, just enough to slip the pants and boxers off, freeing his cock. Judy stood astride it, reaching down past his hand to touch it.  
He grabbed her eager paws, and shook his head. "Not those ones. I want to feel your other paws on it."  
Carefully he shifted position, sliding down to lie on the couch, Judy still against his belly, but now lying atop him as well. The only thing stuck in the air was his cock, and Judy was only too happy to oblige his request.  
She reached out with her lower paws, rubbing them up and down his dick, the fur brushing up against his skin.  
He wasn't idle either, going back to fucking her with his fingers, pushing in and out as Judy started getting wetter, each time she moaned with pleasure, her legs spasmed a little, increasing the pressure on his cock as they twitched. "You're such a slut," he said, pulling out his fingers, soaked with her arousal, and holding them in front of her face. "You've known me for a day, and already you're like this, eager for a fuck."  
Judy stared at the fingers, the evidence of just how turned on she was, as she kept stroking him, seemingly hypnotised.  
Then she sat up, engulfing them with her mouth, tasting herself as her tongue started lapping at them. She finally released his fingers, although her drool now coated them, keeping them just as wet. "You're right, I love it." Her tail fluttered against his chest in excitement. "But what about you, you're willing to fuck me, an animal. Doesn't that make you a pervert?" She teased back.  
"I am," he admitted, already returning his fingers to her cunt, pushing them in deeper as he tried to stretch her out a little more, prepare her for what they both knew was coming, "but you're not just an animal, you're a fucking sexy one."  
"If that's your idea of a compliment," Judy moaned, her toes rubbing the tip of his cock, "then please give me more!"  
It was hard to resist, his cock was rock hard, but he wanted more. "You're so fucking sexy that I can't wait to have you riding my cock."  
"Yes," she cried out, clenching down on his fingers, her paws sandwiching his dick, stroking up and down as she tried to get him off. "I want that so much," she quivered, her body tensing and relaxing second by second.  
But it would have to wait, she felt far too good, his cock could stand any more teasing as he started to cum, spurting out all over her paws and up onto her belly, white covering the black rubbery fabric.  
Robert didn't sotp either, he wasn't about to leave Judy unsatisfied when she'd done so much for him. He lifted her up, ignoring his complaining arms, and lowered her onto his face. He started to eat her out, lapping up her juices as he licked at her clit, trying to edge her towards the point of no return. Her thighs clamping down tight around his head as she bucked against his mouth, closer and closer, until she finally came, his mouth filling with a flood of her juices as she let out a wordless orgasmic cry.

"Fuck," Judy said, lying back down against Robert's chest, "I haven't had an orgasm like that in..." she looked blank for a second, "I can't remember, either it's the best, or you made me cum so much I've lost my mind."  
"A compliment either way," Robert said, letting his breathing and heart go back to normal, his chin stained as much by Judy's orgasm as her suit was by his.  
"Of course, I'd still like to get fucked," She said, dragging herself up to be face to face with him. Both of them ignoring the way the cum was seeping from her suit to his shirt.  
"Don't worry, just give me some time to get my strength back, and I'll give you a proper fucking."  
"That'd be nice, your cock's so big, I bet it would feel amazing ins-" she glanced down, confusion on her face. "What's... wrong with it?"  
Robert started to laugh, and gave her butt another grope. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong with it, it's just gone soft."  
"It goes soft?" Judy stared at it, "Thank goodness, I was worried I'd broken it."  
"Don't worry, it can take a bit more punishment than that." his hand crept round, his fingers once again teasing her pussy, "And I'll be ready to go soon enough."

Judy obviously wasn't prepared to wait too long, as soon as she'd gotten her breath back she was back in action, licking and sucking Robert's dick, eager to get it hard again. It was a pity he couldn't return the favour, the size difference was too much, all he could do was watch her down there, her legs parted enough to reveal her pussy, still wet and waiting.  
"Ooh, you weren't joking." Judy practically purred as he felt his dick hardening at the attention she was giving it. "It looks like you're almost ready."  
"And you're always ready to go," Robert agreed. "Get up and I'll move into a more comfortable position." Reluctantly she obeyed, standing up as he shifted to sitting upright. Judy moved back, straddling it with her legs, gasping as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock.  
It was touch and go, Judy pushing down, taking it an inch at a time as she edged towards the base.  
Robert held his breath, the tightness was amazing, even with all the time he'd spent getting Judy properly aroused. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
But even from how little time he'd spent with her, he knew Judy didn't seem the type to just give up. And she was certainly trying her hardest, letting out little moans as she swallowed him inch by inch.  
"If you want, we can slow down, or even stop." He stroked her shoulders, trying to help her react.  
She paused for a moment, to catch her breath to call out "No way. I've gotten this far, I'm going further." And restart her slow journey.  
Finally she reached the bottom, clenching down on Robert's cock, holding it in a vice-like grip. "Just give me a second," she said, one hand rubbing his side. "I've got this."  
She started moving, cautiously at first, rising up and down with her legs, riding his dick as best she could.  
If nothing else, Judy was adaptable, even after such a short period of time she was no longer wincing from the size, and was enjoying her ride as much as she had his fingers and tongue, if not more so.  
Unfortunately, their alone time was shattered by the sudden musical chimes echoing from across the room. Judy clenched around him tighter as she realised what it was, "My phone."  
Robert grinned, this gave him an idea. "We'd better answer it."  
"What? No! We can't?" She shook her head frantically, "It's a video call!"  
"What if it's the police, what if it's to do with a case, or my blood test?" He already started standing, moving an arm out to steady Judy against his chest as he headed to it. "We've got to know if something's wrong."  
"But wha-" She tightened around him, fear making her tense again, her worried cry turning into one of pleasure as she felt him twitching inside her.  
"You're wearing, uh, part of you're uniform. If we just take it from you waist up, no one will have to know."  
They were already at phone, tossed onto a worktop near the door. Robert picked it up, and held it in front of Judy. Then he moved to put his back to the wall, stabilizing himself.  
"Oh, it's just my parents, thank goodness," she sighed.  
"Judy! We were worried about you!" a voice called out.  
"Ooops, my finger slipped," Robert lied, unable to resist smirking a little as Judy glanced up at him.  
But then she had to focus on the phone. "Oh, hey mom!" She forced a smile onto her face.  
"It's good to hear from you, you usually pick up on the first ring!" Robert wished he could see what Judy was, her mother watching her through the phone's camera, desperately trying to hide her position.  
"Ah, sorry, I was just a little -- busy!" she spasmed a little as Robert bucked against the wall, forcing herself to hold in a moan.  
"Oh yeah, you mentioned in your last email about finding a strange mammal, is everything okay with it?" Oh, now this was good to be true. Judy had been talking about him with her mother?  
"Well, at the moment he's being a little frustrating," she confessed. "A bit of a difficult person."  
"Don't worry, I know you Judy, you're able to make friends with anyone. I'm sure with just a little bit of persuasion he'll be opening right up to you." Judy seemed to blush a little, it was hard to tell through her fur, and yanked the uniform down a bit, and trying to avoid the tear being visible.  
"Oh, there's Stu! Stu, come say hi to Judy!" The mother called out to the background as Judy went rigid, making her clench down even harder.  
"Hey, Jude the dude! It's great to see you!" came a new voice.  
"Hello dad," this got better and better, "good to see you too!"  
"Looks like city life's treating you well! A nice healthy glow on your face." Judy blushed even harder, now actually bringing a touch of pink to her cheeks.  
"Judy had just been telling me about this new mammal they'd found in Zootopia," her mother chimed in.  
"Oh, not a dangerous one I hope?"  
"No dad, he's not!" Judy said. "Just a bit of a jerk sometimes." Robert gave her another little buck, just enough to send a shiver through her. "Still, he's really nice."  
The mother asked, "If he's so nice, why don''t you bring him over to Bunny Burrow, you were just telling us a few days ago how you had some leave prepared."  
Judy shook her head, "No, that wouldn't be a good idea!"  
If she was so set against it, maybe it would be fun to tease her some more. Maybe she was just jealous and didn't want to share him .Robert turned around, letting Judy stabilize herself against the wall with her legs as he started to pump in and out, fucking her right in front of her unsuspecting parents.  
"Hey, I'm sure he's had all his shots," the father, Stu, laughed. "plus maybe he could help me out around the farm. How big is he?"  
He slammed her harder, as if daring her to confess. "He's huge!" She cried out, "Probably wouldn't fit in the burrow!"  
Well, it certainly was a tight fit at the moment, but she'd said she could handle it. Robert wasn't about to let her off easy.  
"Well then, we've still got your mother's barn." he laughed again.  
"Oh dear," the mother chimed in. "It's getting a bit old and draughty in there Stu, we can't let a guest stay there."  
"Nonsense Bonnie, you've been keeping it in good condition over the years, I'm sure they'd find it a comfortable place to be." He finished talking with her and asked Judy, "So how's about it? Will you bring him over?"  
Judy wasn't listening, with Robert fucking her hard and fast, all she cared about was the orgasming now shaking through her, leading her to cry out "Yes!" at the top of her voice.  
"Well, glad to hear it! Although next time you don't need to be so loud. The signal may be bad wherever you are, but the audio's working!" With a friendly chuckle, the phone went silent.  
Robert walked Judy back, as she bounced away on his cock. It was hard, but he just managed to sit down before with one large powerful squeeze, Judy made him climax, cum pumping its way into her, trickling out from her as she was filled with it, body unable to hold it as well as his dick.  
Judy still kept moving, milking his cock heedlessly as her orgasm carried on. Finally she collapsed, exhausted.  
"I'm glad it was good for you," he called out, stroking her head.  
"Thanks," she said dreamily... and then gave him a sharp elbow into his chest. "And that's for doing that in front of my parents!"  
"Oh come on! They didn't know, they just probably assumed you were on the train." She still stared daggers up at him. "And if you're really worried, we can sort out the whole thing when we go see them."  
"What?" Her eyes widened, she clenched down again, forcing his softening dick, and a deluge of cum out from her.  
"You agreed," he grinned. "They're expecting me to come visit with you?"  
"Oh god," she buried her head in her paws.  
He gave her another stroke, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry, this is natural for a pet. Your owner just wants to show you off to others."  
Judy blushed again, cheeks turning pinkish as her ears twitch. "That's nice. Tell me that again."  
"You're my pet Judy, my wonderful slutty pet." He patted her on the head.  
"Thank you, my terrible perverted owner." She hugged him close, her eagerness at being a pet still not having made her forget about what he'd just put her through.  
Robert didn't mind, he'd have plenty of chances to make it up to her. Especially if she didn't go home tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the bag?" Judy asked, tugging on Robert's pant leg.  
It was kind of adorable how nervous she was, she'd been like this as they'd walked to the station, the umbrella barely keeping the rain off as they went.  
"It's still fine, just like the last time you asked." He resisted the urge to pat her head to comfort her; with their luggage and the umbrella, just walking was tough, let alone bending down.  
He was sure Judy could have carried it, but with the Rain being particularly heavy, he didn't want to risk it getting muddy. He didn't want to be caught out without clean clothes at Judy's home.  
When they finally made it to the undercover station and had a chance to relax, he looked at her as she fidgeted. "Look, if you're really uncomfortable, we can put it off. I know what I said, but I can understand if it's a problem."  
She shook her head, climbing onto the seat next to him and started wiping down her paws. "I'm just a little anxious I guess. It took them a long time until they accepted predators, so you might be a little bit of a surprise."  
"But I a good one I'm hoping." He couldn't help but stare at Judy's paws as she cleaned the mud off them, wiping tissues between her toes. He was glad he still had his shoes, but was equally glad she hadn't. It meant he got a nice view, which was already arousing.  
She elbowed him slightly, before returning to cleaning. "I'm sure they'll love you once they get to know you. And as long as you don't stare at my paws too much."  
"I'm not making any promises." He laughed, looking at the board of train arrivals and departures. "Bunnyburrow, right? Doesn't look too long to wait."  
"That's good." she agreed. "I'm sure if we had to wait too long, you'd probably be trying to fuck me in the bathroom."  
Fuck, that was a good point. "Maybe we'll miss it and need to wait longer," he hazarded.  
She shook her head, "As much as I want it," she reached over stroking him tenderly, "I don't really want to be visiting my family with a belly full of your cum."  
As tempting as the idea was, Judy was probably right. "Sure, I guess. But I doubt you'll be able to hold out while we're there."  
"We'll just have to be discreet, find somewhere where we won't get discovered, and then I'll fuck your brains out." She leant over, resting her head on his shoulder. "It'll be tough to do, but don't worry. You won't need to wait long."

The train journey was long enough for Robert's taste, even with the spectacular views of scenery they were going past, his attention was being constantly distracted by Judy.  
She'd taken up her guarding position in front of him, ears blocking his crotch, and once again twitching. It had been enough torment before, but now he knew she was doing it deliberately.  
She really hadn't forgiven him yet for the phone call. Which just made him even more pleased he'd done it. She was so adorable when she was angry and trying to hide it.  
Well, two could play at that game. He reached down making sure no one was paying attention, and grabbed her ear, taking it between two fingers, and started gently rubbing it.  
"Wai- wha?" She whispered, "Not in public!"  
But it was too late, the way her other hear had been sent into a frenzy of twitching, he could tell she liked it. And he wasn't about to stop.  
"No, please," she begged, grabbing ahold of his legs to steady herself. "That feels too gooooooood," she almost trailed off as he increased the pressure, leaning back against him as she tried not to fall. They were already halfway to Bunnyburrow, but Judy was breaking. "They can't see me like this!"  
Robert whispered back, "like what? I'm just stroking my pet rabbit. Nothing weird here."  
"Then, just... make it quick." giving in with almost indecent haste, not resisting as he grabbed the other ear. "I don't want them to think I'm a freak."  
"How could anyone think you're a freak?" Robert whispered. "You're just have a nice massage, something to help you calm down before you meet your family. What could be wrong about that?"  
"Noooothiiing," she whispered, raising a paw to her mouth, trying to muffle any moans or cries she was unable to control.  
"Then you've got nothing to worry about, you just have to relax."   
Relaxation was the furthest thing from their minds as they sped through the countryside, Judy grinding back agaist him as he caressed her ears, it wasn't until he saw the sign for Bunnyburrow itself that he finally let her go, granting her precious few moments to relax as the station started coming into view.  
"I hate you," she whispered, slowly regaining her footing. "You're far too good at that."  
"Maybe if you didn't start things you couldn't finish, you wouldn't hate me so much." Robert whispered back.  
"I could finish it, but we'd agreed not to. Yet." She steadied herself, strength returning. "And then you can play with my ears all you want."  
"I'll make sure to hold you too that." He smirked.

"Juuuudy!" Came a deafening cry when the doors opened. Almost two dozen rabbits were there, all clustering around as she stepped off the train, hugging her and badgering her with inaudible questions.  
It was only when Robert stepped out that a hush went over them.  
"Um, hello, you must be the human then?" The voice was just about recognisable as Stu, Judy's father who he'd heard over the phone. Despite looking like he wanted to turn and run for the hills, he stepped forward, adjusted his hat, and held out a paw in greeting.  
"Yeah. I'm Robert," he squatted down a little taking Stu's paw. "It's good to meet all of Judy's family."  
This was met with a thunderous chorus of laughter. Another rabbit, this time looking like Judy with maybe two decades and a few more pounds on her piped up, "Oh, this is barely a tenth of the family, we're just the ones without anything to do." She held out her own paw for Robert to shake. "I'm Bonnie, Judy's mother."  
"Delighted to meet you," he wasn't about to reveal that he could already tell from her voice. "Judy's told me so much about you." They shook hands for a moment, before she and Stu let him go.  
"And well, we'd heard a little about you, but..." she stared up at him, and grabbed her husband's arm. Robert wasn't too surprised, pretty much everyone had been a little anxious -- at best -- when meeting him.  
He nodded, "seeing the real thing's a bit of a surprise. I understand."  
"But not a bad one!" Stu hastened to add. "I'm glad Judy brought you to see us."  
All three turned to look at Judy, who was currently still being mobbed by a swarm of siblings and cousins. "I think they may take a little time to warm up to me though," Robert chuckled.  
"Still, we should take you back to the farm, show you around the place. Gonna have to find somewhere for you to stay without bumping your head whenever you stand up."

While Robert had feared that sleeping in the barn would be uncomfortable, when they reached the Hopps's burrow he was pleasantly surprised. It was a pink painted wooden structure built out of the huge dome of the burrow itself, and although he did need to crawl a little to enter, once inside he could stand up with ease.  
"Sorry we can't prepare anywhere more comfortable for ya," Stu said, helping to move hay to a makeshift bed. "We're not usually set up for mammals your size. The biggest we get around here is a few foxes."  
"Not to worry," Robert lifted another bale over. "I'm just glad I don't have to sleep outside."  
"Glad to hear it." Stu paused, and looked around. Double checking that the children had left the barn, heading in with Judy and Bonnie, and then he spoke up once more. "I gotta ask as a father. What are your intentions with my daughter?"  
Robert almost fell over from shock. "Wait-" he grabbed one of the barn's posts, holding himself up as he thought of an answer. He really didn't want to tell Stu that he and Judy had already fucked.  
He fell back on simplicity. "Judy's great. I've only known her for a little while and she's helped me out so much. To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to go back home, but Judy's helped me make something of a place for myself here."  
"Well that's good to know. She's a great kid. You seem pretty good too to be honest." He grinned, "And you look strong. You got any objection to helping me out with a few things while you're here?"  
"No sir, happy to help out in whatever way I can." Robert had no experience working on a farm, but if nothing else he was sure his height would help out. It's not like it could be that exhausting.

Robert was really starting to dislike his past self. While the work wasn't difficult, it was certainly repetitive. As well as this, a lot of it was still being done by hand -- or rather by paw -- with rabbits harvesting carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables and putting them into wheelbarrows being pushed by other rabbits with assembly line style efficiency.  
Robert had proven to be almost useless at the harvesting and wheelbarrow pushing: the vegetables and wheelbarrows being close to the ground, making them much easier for the rabbits to deal with.  
Instead he'd found himself lifting the vegetable filled wheelbarrows into larger barrels for storage. This had left him at the mercy of Judy's sisters, who were supposed to be checking out the vegetables for quality, but instead seemed more keen on investigating his.  
"So what do you eat, are you a predator?" one of them asked, pushing a pair of glasses up her nose.  
"Well, I can eat anything, but I'd prefer vegetarian meals." He didn't want to admit either that the idea of eating bugs kind of creeped him out, or that he'd actually eaten proper meat back home.  
"Ah, so like a pig," she nodded, ticking a box in her mind. "Makes sense, you're both furless."  
"It's a bit more complex than that," he laughed. "But yeah, I'm an omnivore. And of course, a lot of things you can't digest easily are fine for me. I haven't had a proper coffee since I got here."  
"Ooh yeah, that's a controlled substance," she nodded, "I can see if we can get some for you, something to make you more comfortable."  
"Thank you, but it's nothing to worry yourself about," it was a kind offer, but it was almost a liberation to not have it. He didn't want to become dependent again, especially if it would be hard to find.  
"If you're sure," she shrugged, "perhaps we can find something else to help you out. Judy said things could be hard for you, so we're all happy to do what we can." The other sisters nodded, having gotten used to him over their conversation.  
"If anything comes to mind, I'll let you know," he grinned happy to help them help him. After all it made a nice distraction from the farm work.  
He lifted another wheelbarrow of food, emptying it into barrel, and hoped he could find something they could help him with.

After the long exhausting day, it was almost a pleasure to bed down for the night. He lay there, the dark of the barn a welcome relief.  
A noise startled Robert, making him look over at the door, and the shape of a rabbit in the shadows, sneaking in. "Judy?" he called as they crossed the room, rapidly closing the distance until they were next to him, still obscured by the darkness.  
Her head dived under the covers, and he felt his fly being undone, his underwear tugged down. "You couldn't stay away, could you?"  
She answered him wordlessly, her mouth too busy. She kissed his cock, making it swell as she did it again and again, her lips marking it as hers.  
Robert reached down, his hands grabbing her head, holding her as she started sucking on his dick, her lips slowly descending his length until he felt them reach his base.  
He held on her ears twitching as she deep throated him, his cock twitching in turn, linking them together.  
In the silence of the barn, all he could hear was the sound of her sucking, gagging ever so slightly as she did so.  
"Judy!" he moaned, she'd obviously not been kidding about wanting to fuck his brains out. Even just a day apart, being distracted by her family, had filled her with some need, something that was driving her to push herself further, to take his cock straight down her throat as much as she could.  
She wasn't about to give up, almost forcing him to fuck her throat. Her drool was oozing out of her lips, trickling down his body as he held on tight.  
It was all he could do to hold on as long as he did, as she milked him. Finally he moaned as his body shook, cum spurting down her throat, pumping out without anything he could do to resist.  
More and more of his cum filled her until she finally released him, sneaking out of the blanket, a shadowed paw wiping her mouth. Without even a thank you, she left, heading back to the door as quickly as she'd arrived.  
Robert didn't care, tiredness overcoming, his exhaustion and his orgasm combining to send him into a blissful sleep.

For breakfast at least, he was able to join the Hopps family, the central dining hall was large enough to accommodate him even while standing. He sat down on the ground next to Judy, sliding under the table as she grabbed him a bowl of porridge.  
"How did you sleep?" She asked, sliding the bowl in front of him.  
"Oh I got a really good night," he gave her a wide grin.  
She just tilted her head in confusion, "Well that's good. Sorry I wasn't able to hang out with you yesterday, one of my cousins had missed me a lot and wouldn't let me go."  
It was a little strange, but Robert could understand if Judy didn't want to acknowledge it in public. He started to eat, still in a far better mood than he had been the previous night.  
The porridge was good, farm fresh oats really tasted good. Even if he didn't want to ask about the milk.  
He finished his bowl and was surprised when a second was pushed in front of him.  
"Good morning, Robert," Bonnie's mother stood by them, a warm smile on her face, "You should eat up. With how hard you worked yesterday, and how much you'll be doing today, I'm sure you'll need your energy."  
She patted his back, and turned to Judy "You should eat up too, I think Cotton was looking for you."  
Judy smiled, "Ah the perils of being the favourite cousin," she got up from the table and gave Robert a quick punch to the arm. "I'll see you later, okay? I want to touch base soon."  
He nodded, another spoon of porridge already in his mouth. He waved as she walked off, leaving him alone with Bonnie, who quickly took Judy's place at the table. "I'm so glad you like the food, we do make such large amounts."  
"Thank you," he put the spoon back down into his bowl. "You're a really good cook."  
"No, thank you!" she smiled, "it's just one of my many talents. How was your night by the way?"  
"Pretty restful, the barn was very comfortable." He started to eat again, only to freeze as he felt Bonnie's paw on his leg.  
"I'm so glad, I'm always happy to help someone to relax." Her paw drifted upwards, almost to his crotch. "Especially someone as," she mercifully paused for a moment, "interesting as you."  
Robert glanced around, making sure none of the family were watching as their mother started to stroke his dick through his pants.  
"That was you?" he whispered, too stunned to move or resist.  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but you looked so happy when you thought I was Judy. I didn't want to spoil the moment." She started tracing the outline of his cock, already hard from the attention. "But to be honest, you didn't seem to mind too much."  
"But..." words failed him, he couldn't believe what she was saying or doing.  
"Tell you what, I'll meet you this afternoon, with a special surprise." she let go, leaving him still hard and frustrated under the table. "I'm sure you'll like it."  
Robert dropped the spoon into the porridge, his appetite gone in a storm of confusion and arousal.

He had to find Judy, he needed to let her know.  
Although as he creeped through the burrow, crouching to avoid bumping his head everywhere, he had plenty of time to consider the question of what exactly he would tell her.  
"Hey Judy, I think your mom wants to bang me," was obviously out of the question. And it's not like he had any evidence.  
At best she'd probably just laugh in his face. He didn't even want to think about what she might do if she got angry.  
He finally made his way to the room he'd been told about, where Judy should be with her cousin. He knocked on the door, trying to come up with something he could tell her, some way to explain.  
"Oh hey!" Judy called out when she opened the door. "You didn't need to come find me."  
Robert nodded, "I needed to talk to you." He hesitated, seeing the young rabbit sat on the bed inside the room, who waved nervously. "Of course it can wait."  
Judy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure it can, if you came all the way here, she turned to her cousin "Sorry Cotton! I'll just be a moment!"  
Shutting the door, she turned to Robert and smiled. "Don't worry, I know how you feel. But you might want to keep it in your pants for now."  
He shook his head, "It's not that. I was just..." he still couldn't think of a way to put it. "Look, just come find me in the afternoon. I think there's something you'll need to see."  
"Well, okay. It better be impressive," she winked flirtaciously as she walked back into the room with her cousin, and gave a playful grin as she shut the door.  
It didn't make Robert feel any better, but it was all he could do right now. He started heading back towards the barn, trying not to think about how he'd felt the previous night, or what might be in store that afternoon.

With how anxious he was, Robert was still not in the mood to eat, even after working all morning, transferring vegetables to the Hopps's family truck, ready to be sold off.  
After a quick meal, he returned to the barn, unsure of when or where Bonnie would be waiting for him.  
Unfortunately, waiting there for him was something worse.  
"Hey there Robert!" Stu grinned, waving at him as he entered the barn. "Hope this morning didn't tucker you out too much, you've got a whole bunch more waiting for you this afternoon."  
If figuring out how to tell Judy was hard, then finding a way of letting Stu know without destroying a marriage seemed impossible.  
"Hey," he said weakly, unsure of how to respond. "Working sounds good right about now." Anything to take his mind off Bonnie.  
"Glad to hear it! I've got a special project for you in one of our far barns, if you're up for it." He started heading for the doors, as if already certain that Robert would follow.  
Of course, there was little else he could do. At least out there -- especially with Stu -- he'd be unlikely to run into Bonnie.  
"So how've you been enjoying the farm so far?" Stu asked as they walked across the muddy fields towards the barn. "I hope you've felt at home here."  
"Uh, everyone's been very welcoming, thank you." He hoped Judy would know where he was going, but he'd be surprised if she couldn't find him. Especially with so many rabbits working the fields to notice where Stu was taking him.  
"I'm glad to hear it. You're a guest here, so my house is your house." Stu led him up to the barn in question, located far from the throng of farming. It looked in surprisingly good condition, despite being apparently abandoned.  
For a moment a thought crossed Robert's mind, that Stu knew everything and had brought him out here to kill him somewhere nice and quiet where no one would hear a thing.  
Stu opened a door and walked through, Robert followed and learned he was half right.  
"Hello honey! Hey Robert!" Bonnie said, sitting on an old cast iron bed fitted with fresh new mattresses. Her shirt was already undone, showing off her chest, so very much like her daughter's, her legs stretching her denim skirt wide, with her panties hanging off one of her lower paws. "I was beginning to wonder if I should start without you."  
Stu laughed as he walked over and kissed her, "I think Robert here was just being a bit nervous. I don't think he's quite accepted the offer on the table here."  
Robert stared, slack jawed at the sight. He'd known Bonnie was interested in him, but Stu on the other hand... "Wait, are you saying?"  
"That what I want you to do today is fuck my Bonnie until she cums, screaming out your name while I watch?" Stu grinned. "Pretty much. She's really taken a shine to you."  
"But you're okay with this?"  
Bonnie and Stu burst into laughter. "Oh my, yes" Bonnie said between her bouts of giggling "It was his idea. Nothing gets Stu's motor running harder than seeing me getting fucked by another man."  
"It's true," he grinned, "And Bonnie here just likes sex, the more, the harder, the better."  
Robert shook his head, still having trouble accepting all this, especially because there was one more problem. "But Judy..."  
"But what about m- oh cheese and crackers!" Judy cried out, walking in on them from behind Robert. "Mom! What's with your clothing?" She desperately covered her eyes with her paws, blocking out the sight.  
"Oh boy, Judy?" Stu ran over to her, "Look hon, it's just someth-"  
Bonnie interrupted: "Judy don't freak out, but I was hoping to have sex with Robert."  
Stu glanced back at his wife, exasperated. "As I was saying Jude, thi-"  
Judy's jaw dropped, "You want to what?" She turned to Robert "Was this the thing I needed to see? You fucking my mother?"  
Robert shook his head so hard he feared it would come off, "Of course not. It was jus-"  
"Actually that's not a half bad idea," Stu interrupted.  
Judy and Robert stared at him. "I mean, there's something great about seeing your mother in the throes of passion as some other guy fucks her. You might find it the same with Robert."  
Judy took a step back, unable to believe what she was hearing "But, you're married!"  
Bonnie nodded, "Yes, and we do love each other. But it's not like we've hidden the fact that we settled for each other."  
"Oh certainly not," Stu smiled. "You could have done so much better than me."  
"And so when I saw you and Robert, I decided I couldn't help but wanting to try him out." Bonnie blushed a little, "I know it's terrible, but your mother's a little jealous."  
"Jealous, of me?" Judy stood completely still, seemingly stuck between fight or flight.  
"Well naturally, you're young, he's virile. You must be so happy when he's fucking you." Robert bit his tongue, certainly not wanting to let them know they'd already seen it.  
Judy still glanced at him, a little uncertain.   
Stu interrupted their thoughts by pulling up two chairs, scraping them along the ground. "Listen hon, watching your other half fuck someone else is a wonderful experience. If you're not sure, I'd recommend just giving it a go. Plus of course, it's not like Bonnie's gonna steal him, just borrow him for a while."  
Robert could see Judy weighing it up inside her head. He knelt down, whispering into her ears "Look, we can go, I know it's stressful, but you shou-" she raised a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
"Actually, I'm thinking of taking them up on the offer," she blushed a little, "it might be kind of hot. Plus it's only fair given the show we gave them."  
"Wait, really?" He expected her to freak out, to be taking him and run for the hills. But she just nodded.  
"I know, I'm a freak, but if you're okay with it?" She pulled her ears down, using them as makeshift blindfolds.  
Robert looked back at Bonnie, who was now removing her dress, still seeming to treat this as an inevitability. She really did look good, in a different way from Judy, but still hot as hell.  
"I think I am," he admitted, still unsure how he'd acquired a rabbit fetish. Then Judy took him by the hand, and led him over to her mother, who was now completely nude and waiting for him, and it became clear.  
Bonnie was rubbing herself, her fingers brushing up against her clit as frantically as she could.  
The mere sight was enough to make Robert's dick start to get stiff. By the time he'd unbuttoned his flies and taken off his pants, he was almost as hard as a rock.  
"Oh wow," Bonnie gasped, as if seeing it for the first time. Which was actually the case, her visit the previous night had been dark, and she'd had to do things via touch and taste.  
"I know," Judy said proudly. "Just take it slow, he may look big, but it feels even bigger inside you."  
But Bonnie was no longer listening, her senses entirely focused on Robert and his dick as he got onto the bed. She got onto all fours, raising her tail into the air. "Fuck me like a savage," she begged waving her ass in invitation.  
Robert wasn't about to turn her down her hospitality, and moved behind her, using his hand to aim his dick straight at her cunt, already soaking wet from her anticipation.  
She moaned as he started to push into her, slowly swallowing it it inch by inch. "You're so big!" she gasped, her body quivering as she tried to hold on.  
"I warned her," Judy smirked, eyes focused on her mother as she she was fucked. Robert could see her paws already at her crotch, rubbing herself through her pants.  
He grinned, putting his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. There was something exciting about being watched by Judy as he fucked her mother. Her own arousal at the act was just as much of a turn on.   
He started pushing harder, forcefully fucking Bonnie. Making her moan as his cock filled her to the brim, her plentiful ass bumping up against Robert as his dick was engulfed completely.  
"How's it feel Bonbon?" Stu asked, his overalls hanging down, and his paws around his own dick.  
"Soooo good Stu, he's incredible. He's huge!" Her head was thrown back in pleasure as Robert started thrusting in and out. "Much bigger than you!" she cried out.  
Despite everything, this seemed to turn Stu on even more, moaning almost as much as his wife as he played with his dick.  
Robert looked at Judy, who was carefully ignoring her father, while nursing her own arousal. Her pants were down around her ankles, her paws inside her panties as she watched him back. Her eyes gleamed as she met his gaze, and she nodded in encouragement.  
Not that he needed it, while Bonnie may no longer have been as tight as Judy, she was still incredible, her pussy clamping down on him with each thrust, while she was pushing backwards as well, her tail brushing up against his chest, her blunt claws digging into the bedding as she gripped it as hard as she could.  
"Fuck me harder!" she cried, as if it was possible, Robert was already slamming her so hard the bed was shaking with them. With little else he could do, he grabbed hold of her oh-so sensitive ears, giving them a playful tug as if they were hair. She moaned in response, words failing her as she was dragged backwards, her head forced up to stare straight at Stu and Judy, who were already close to orgasm watching their wife and mother being fucked, their paws working furiously to the sight.  
Watching Judy's body twitching as she fucked herself to climax was enough to push Robert past the point of no return. He slapped Bonnie's ample behind making her clench down tight one last time as he started to cum, filing her with a thick stream of semen until she was leaking, cum seeping out around his cock.  
"Oooh, yes!" she moaned, pushing backwards as his cock filled her up more and more, only letting go when it was clear Robert wasn't still cumming.  
He'd been so distracted with his orgasm, he'd not even noticed Stu getting up, but here he was at the side of the bed, some rubber object vaguely like a dildo in his paws. "Now get ready Bonbon," he said and pushed it into her, making even more of Robert's cum spill out. "Ooh, what a mess, looks like he filled you up really well."  
Judy looked up, curiosity seeming to overwhelm her exhaustion and any remaining distaste over her parent's sex life. "What is that?" She asked, eyes sparkling.  
"It's wonderful," Bonnie said, still too wrapped in bliss to be helpful.  
Stu at least still had his wits about him. "It's a kind of plug. This way your mother gets to walk around all day with a pussy full of cum." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips, although at the moment it wasn't clear if she realised he existed.  
Judy got up, looking at Robert and his softening dick, then back to her mom and dad. "Do you have any spares?"  
Stu grinned, "Like mother like daughter," he slapped Robert on the back. "You're one hell of a guy. You can come back anytime to fuck my wife."  
It was the strangest offer Robert had ever been given, but one look at the glint in Judy's eye and he nodded, "I'll take you up on that." 

Judy rested her head on Robert's shoulder, he'd made doubly sure to check it was actually her this time, but it was and her voice just confirmed it. "I really am a freak, aren't I?"  
"Is this about the ear thing??" Robert reached over, rubbing her head. Seemed upset, so he didn't want to made her too horny by actually messing with her. "Or about me and your mom?"  
"The last one, obviously. I mean, fucking you is great, and at any other time I'd be wanting to fuck you, or at least give you a pawjob of some kind." She sighed, "But just watching you and my mom going at it was so exciting."  
"That doesn't have to mean anything unless you want it too. And I'm in no position to talk about being a freak, back home I'd be considered a monster for having sex with a rabbit."  
"You can't win every argument with "back home" stuff," she gave him a playful punch to the arm. "And I kind of think I do want to do it again, even if it's not with mom."  
"Really? It turns you on that much?" He stroked her head a bit, his fingers brushing against her ears, but not doing more.  
"Yes, it did." She looked away, despite the darkness. Only to turn back and lift herself onto Robert's chest, "But that doesn't mean I don't also want to fuck you. It's just I love it so much, I also want to see others enjoying it too. Does that sound too weird?"  
"No, but is it selfish if I don't want to see you fucking anyone else?" He held her waist as she straddled him. Just feeling her body in the darkness was teasing enough, his dick already stirring in the darkness.  
"Maybe, but I'm fine with that. You're allowed to be selfish with your pet." She stroked his chest with her paw, hesitating. "My mom told me what she did with you last night. I might not be as good as her with that, but do you mind me giving it a try?"  
She'd been anxious about that? "Judy, it's not a competition. You and your mom are different, and I'm more than happy to have you suck me off."  
"Thank you," she turned around and crawled beneath the sheet, her butt sticking up as she headed down, wasting little time in exposing his cock and starting to kiss it, just as her mother had done.  
"Fuck," he moaned, her kisses getting sloppier and sloppier, he could feel her leaving strings of drool clinging to him as she lubed him up. He was already hard, and the attention was making him already leak precum, mixing with Judy's saliva as she kissed his head.  
But it seemed like she could wait no longer, her mouth engulfing the head, slowly working her way down, even as she stopped to choke or gag, inch by inch she lowered herself, barely able to get halfway in one go.  
Then she pulled back, releasing it as much as she could, only to push back, forcing his dick further into her mouth, trying to deep throat him as much as she could.  
Robert just lay there, he didn't want to disturb her, no matter how good it felt. If he thrust in, it could cause her pain or worse, she was already struggling from the gagging sounds coming from her mouth, still muffled by his cock.  
"You can stop if you need to," He said, barely keeping it together. Her mouth and throat felt so good, spasming around his dick, her drool seeping out around his dick as she tried to take it all.  
She responded with just a small shake of her head, being far too gone to speak. The tiny movement sent his cock twitching more, made even worse as she plunged further down, doing her best to swallow it.  
He reached out, under the sheet to reach her. If she was doing so much for him, he couldn't leave her alone, he had to repay her in some way. He stroked her paws, his fingers playing with her toes as she let out a garbled moan around his dick, her body trembling as he began to massage them. He squeezed them, rubbing deep into the fur as she deep throated him, unable to resist his assault on her paw.  
Her gurgling became less frenzied as she started to relax, getting used to his cock in her throat. She still kept going, her lips finally reaching the base of his cock. She bobbed back and forth, the cock buried too deep for her to leave in one go, her throat tight around it.  
Even as he caressed her paws, he felt he was close. He rubbed them harder, trying to share some amount of the pleasure she was giving him as he finally started to cum, his dick spurting deep down her throat as it twitched, too far and sudden for her to even cough or splutter as she was forced to swallow every drop. She could do little more than just sit there, cum pumping down her throat as he massaged her paw, already curling in pleasure.   
When his dick finally became soft enough for her to pull back, she crept back up to his side, curling up next to his arm. "Thank you, I hope I was okay."   
"You were more than okay, I loved it. Your mouth felt awesome." She rubbed her cheek up against his shoulder in joy. "You're one quick learner."  
"I learned from the best," she whispered back, and held on tight to him, until sleep finally claimed them both.

Breakfast this time had been far too quick, even with Bonnie providing him with extras. Judy had run off soon after waking up, and he hadn't seen her at all while eating.  
He was beginning to worry he'd upset her, which was a real issue with only one day left in Bunnyburrow, and him effectively being dependent on her for so many things.  
While he was sure Stu and Bonnie wouldn't mind keeping hm around as a live in stud -- and he was also sure such a life would be enjoyable -- he still liked Judy, and would much prefer to be with her.  
He finally was able to relax when mid-morning Judy came to find him, absent-mindedly piling up more of the near endless stream of vegetables and storing them. He tried to keep the smile of relief from showing on his face, "Everything okay?"  
She nodded, "I just had to make a few arrangements." She stepped up and grabbed his ass, squeezing it. "Just finding a few willing sisters and cousins to give you a proper send off."  
"That really did inspire you, didn't it?" He reached down, giving her own butt a squeeze in return.  
"Ohhh yeah." she grinned. "And I think I've found a few who'll take us up on it."  
Taking his hand in her paw, she led him over to the barn where they'd spent the previous afternoon. Robert began to worry, just how many would be awaiting him there. Judy's family was huge, and he wasn't sure he'd be able that many.  
But fortunately, his fears of a horde of rabbits fighting over his cock were proved untrue, only three other rabbits were waiting for him. One he noted was the one with glasses who'd been so interested in him the other day. The other two looked and dressed the same.  
She and the other two all stared eagerly as Judy brought him in, sitting him down on the bed.  
"Now, I'm very happy to be able to share Robert with you all, and he's very graciously agreed," the girls all nodded as she continued, "but we're gonna have to set some ground rules. One: if Robert or I want to stop, it stops. After all, we don't want to put him off anything." A chorus of assent came from the assembled rabbits.  
"Two, while I'm happy for you to fuck him, if he cums, I want it to be inside me." She walked over to a bag in a corner of the barn, pulling out a plug just like the one her mother had used as the two identical girls started complaining:  
"Wait, that's not fair!"  
"You let him cum in mom!"  
"Sorry, but I let him cum in you, there's not going to be any left for me when we go home." They rolled their eyes and sighed, but accepted her reasoning.  
"You better bring him back soon," said the one with glasses. "After seeing how happy our mother was, I'm pretty sure everyone's going to want a turn."  
Maybe he was in a little over his head, Robert grinned, trying to calm himself down. "Well, it's Judy's decision. As much as I've love to leave you all filled with cum, I am only human."  
She shook her head, "Remember to us there's nothing "only" about being a human." Stepping closer, she held out her paw. "Violet, Judy's older sister, and very interested to see what you're like."  
He bent down and took her paw, shaking it. "Sorry not to have gotten your name earlier, and I'm hoping not to disappoint you, or your sisters."  
"I'm sure you won't." She smiled, already glancing at his crotch. It seemed thirstiness ran in Judy's family.  
The other pair seemed to prefer to remain anonymous, none of them bothering to introduce themselves, still seeming wary of him despite their obvious interest. Given how they acted, they were probably twins, he assumed.  
He got onto the bed, starting to strip off as Judy prepared herself a chair, and dragged two others with it. "In case anyone wants to watch at first."  
"Plus, I've only got one dick, I can still put my mouth to work though." He threw his clothes to one side, showing his body off to the assembled rabbits. The three sisters started talking amongst themselves as Judy settled into watch, obviously deciding on an order. Violet took her place next to Judy. It surprised Robert, who had taken her obvious interest as a sign she'd be taking the first try.  
The two others, both slightly younger than Judy by the looks of it, climbed onto the bed nervously. One looked at his cock, confusion creasing up her face "Is it meant to be like that?"  
Judy nodded, "Yeah, takes you a bit by surprise. If you want to get it ready quickly, I'd recommend you use your paws on it, Robert will get nice and hard soon enough."  
The rabbit nodded, and reached for his cock, already semi-hard at the sight of them. Judy interrupted, "ah no, your other paws."  
She looked shocked, and glanced up at Robert who nodded. "Don't worry, if you feel uncomfortable doing it, you don't have to. But you do have some nice paws." She looked down at them and although slightly reluctantly, still sat down on his leg, her lower paws going out to cover his cock.  
And then it was blocked from sight, her other sister climbing on top of Robert, lifting her sun dress as she lowered herself onto his face. "Please, if you don't mind giving me oral?" She asked, it was all too adorable. He leant forward, his head beneath her dress and kissed her pussy, making her squeal with sudden delight and surprise.  
Meanwhile the other rabbit had started rubbing him, her paws clumsily stroking up and down, dragging her fur along it. He heard a gasp of surprise as he felt his dick twitching, rising a bit further from the attention, but then concentrated on the amazing sight in front of him.  
Anxiously, the rabbit lowered herself onto his face, and he wasted no time spreading her pussy with his tongue, pushing in and spreading her lips as she let out a moan. "That feels good!" she cried out, surprising him. Had she never been eaten out before?  
Resolving to make her first experience a good one, he reached up, pulling her down onto his face harder, as his tongue started licking her, his tongue exploring every inch of her as she wiggled in his grasp, the strange sensations making her tremble with surprise.  
The rabbit dealing with his dick seemed equally inexperienced, at least with her lower paws, he once even felt her blunt toe-claws dragging down him. But she was a quick learner, and upon seeing his dick softening when it happened, she was quick to start using her toes better, using the space between them to stroke him, and gasp in delight at seeing it rise once more.  
For someone who'd been so surprised by the idea of using her paws on a cock, she was certainly getting used to it, rubbing the toes of one paw across the head, stroking down the length of it with the other. He swore he could even hear her giggling with delight as she used them both to start jerking him off, her paws clamping tight around it.  
It was getting harder to concentrate on eating out the bunny on top of him, despite it being all he could see. Burying his face into her pussy, her arousal flooding his mouth as played with her clit.  
"I think he's ready now," Judy called out, causing the paws to be removed from his cock. The sudden loss was disappointing, but it was soon replaced by the weight of her body, a new set of paws around it, aiming his cock towards her waiting pussy, it slowly parting as his cock was pushed into its tight embrace.  
She let out a moan, "Oh god," as she pushed herself down, taking just an inch or two.  
"Just relax, it'll be good soon," Judy called out. Robert realised that it was probably the first time for her as well, which was why she -- and the sister currently straddling his face -- had earned the right to go first.  
It was all the more important to give them a good time, and he became even more driven in his devotion to the pussy in his mouth, licking and sucking until her legs tightened around his head, her paws grabbed his hair, and her voice let out another cry -- this time signalling the orgasm that was spreading through her, her entire body shaking with the force of it. "Oh god," she echoed her sister, as she came.  
As one sister orgasmed, the other was just beginning, pushing herself further onto his dick as she suppressed her cries. "It's too big!" she said, "I can't take it!"  
"Don't worry," Judy's voice came again, "don't force yourself." Ignoring any sense of hypocrisy, she continued, "Remember, you need to be careful, you want it to feel good, right?"  
All that greeted her comments were sobs, but as the rabbit straddling him picked herself away, Robert could see her crying face, eyes held tight as she forced herself further. Like Judy she wasn't about to give up just because her body said it couldn't be done, pushing herself down further, a smile forcing its way onto her tear stricken face. Robert sat up, and lifted her up, helping her off his cock as she clung to him. "I'm sorry," she cried, and he shook his head.  
"You've got nothing to apologise for, I'm sorry. I'll try and make it up to you." And he lifted her up, until she was clinging to his head. He started kissing her, licking her pussy which still showed the signs of trying too much. Her sobs started to quieten as he kissed her, hoping to sooth any pain that remained.  
"I'm sorry," she said, despite his words, "I wanted to try it, you looked so hot. But I just couldn't."  
Judy's voice came from closer this time, evidently having given up watching to help calm her down. "Don't worry, it's not what we're used to. Even mom was surprised. If we get you a bit of practice, then maybe next time."  
"Practice?" She said, even as she started letting go of Robert's face, letting him see the way Judy was rubbing her back.  
"Yeah," she nodded. "We'll get you some sex toys. I'm sure Violet would know something suitable?"  
Her sister blushed enough to be visible, and enough to tell everyone how true it was. She raised a paw to her face. "I can probably find something. But yeah, ruin your boyfriend's impression of me, why don't you?"  
"I'm sure he already figured you were a slut," Judy laughed, helping her sister off the bed, and taking her to the empty seat. "But figuring it out's nothing compared to letting him experience it."  
Violet blushed even harder as she got up from her seat, "More importantly it's a good way to show that he's big, even by rabbit standards," she glanced back at her sister, who now seemed to have recovered better, being comforted by her twin.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're ready for the next time he's here."  
She climbed onto the bed, and positioned herself over Robert's cock, to his surprise she didn't even bother removing her skirt, just lowering herself into place, shielding things from view as she positioned his cock at the entrance of her cunt. "Panties just get in the way," she smiled, noticing his expression.  
Now kneeling, she gently started to force his cock into her, gasping as she did so. "Oh my god," she turned to look at Judy, "you really had this inside you?"  
She nodded, "it took some effort, but I did it." Her paw crawled down to her own pussy, as she rubbed it to the sight of her sister and Robert.  
"I guess being a size queen..." Violet grunted as she lowered herself another inch, "runs in the family. Mom obviously loved it too."  
"And what about you?" Robert asked, putting his hands on Violet's hips. "Do you like them big too?"  
"Yes!" she moaned, as he started to push back, forcing more of his cock inside her. "I love it!"  
"You'll make sure to train your sisters so next time I can give them a proper fuck, right?" He glanced over to the twins, who were looking on with interest, their own paws mimicking Judy's, exploring their own bodies to the sight of her sister being fucked.  
"Ooof!" she grunted, her hips bucking as he thrust into her. "I'll do it! I'll teach them how to take your cock!"  
"And why will you do that?" Judy asked, her free paw on Violet's shoulder, pushing down gently.  
"Because I'm," she gasped as she finally took all of Robert's cock inside her, "Because I'm a slut!" she confessed, clenching down on Robert as she did so, even tighter than Judy had been.  
"And doesn't it feel good to admit it," Judy said, embracing the urge to torment Violet. She turned to Robert and grinned. "You know, while I asked the twins, Violet actually sought me out, she'd been interested in you ever since she met you."  
"And you--" Violet moaned as she started bobbing up and down, riding Robert's cock, "You said no!"  
Judy shrugged, "That was before mom and dad showed me how hot it was. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"  
Violet nodded, reaching out to hug Judy. "Of course! You're my sister, and this cock is amazing!"  
"Good to know you've got your priorities in order," Judy planted a kiss on her cheek, hugging her back. "And I know, Robert's great. I'm so glad you all love him."  
"I know, I know!" Violet said, now bouncing as she got used to him, his cock being made to thrust in and out, even without him moving at all.  
Still, it never hurt to help things along. Especially as he wasn't far off from coming, and he needed to save it for Judy. He bucked his hips, matching his movements to hers, pushing deeper and deeper until she ran out of words, her paw went into her mouth, one clawed finger drawing it down as she rode him to climax, her glasses knocked askew and unheeded as she finally came, giving out a huge moan of pleasure.  
Finally spent, she collapsed, falling down onto his chest. "Oh god, I love him."  
She lifted herself off, her body still shaking as she crawled from the bed, a trail of her arousal staining the sheets and floor as she did so. "He's all yours, sis." She panted, breathlessly to Judy as she collapsed onto the chair.  
Judy didn't hesitate. Before he could object, even if he'd wanted to, she was already standing over him, her pants thrown on the floor, her cunt already dripping from arousal. "Fuck me," she begged, "Fuck me until you cum!"  
It was hardly the most romantic thing to say, but Robert found it fit her better. She was staring at him, barely constrained lust in her eyes as he grabbed a hold of her, and practically forced her down, his cock being driven straight into her pussy.  
She moaned, head thrown back in ecstasy as she was filled up, squeezing down on him as hard as she could.  
She took a moment, recovering her composure, and then started to bounce, much like her sister had, trying to milk Robert as hard as she could.  
With all the attention his dick had been getting, he couldn't hold on long, his hips bucked violently as he started to cum, filling Judy with spurt after spurt, as she cried with pleasure. Robert heard gasps and looked, where Violet and the twins were watching Judy and him orgasming, his cum already starting to leak from her, even as he filled her up with another load.  
"Get the plug," Judy begged, looking over at Violet. "I don't want to spill a drop!"  
She obeyed, still a little unsteady on her feet, picking it up and bringing it over. Robert still pumped away, a few small spurts into Judy's stuffed full belly, and then he pulled out.  
Violet shoved the plug in, sending some cum spilling out no matter what Judy wanted, she squeaked in shock as the plug sealed her up. And rubbed her belly in delight.  
It was incredible, while it had barely been noticeable on Bonnie, with Judy's slim figure she already had a visible bump, her belly swollen as her body carried his cum within her.  
Robert got up on his knees -- heedless of the way his dick trailed cum on sheets between them -- and kissed Judy.  
It took a moment before she kissed him back, as awareness returned to her. Filled to the brim with his cum, she'd never looked hotter.  
Violet looked at them both and rolled her eyes. "You two need to get a room."  
"We've got one," Robert said, grinning. "In which case, my sister needs to learn to share better," rubbing her belly in turn, "I want to feel like that."  
Judy grinned at her, "Well, maybe if you ask nicely we can come back next weekend as well."  
Laughing tom patted Violet's head, stroking her ears. "If your sister hasn't fucked me to death by then."  
"No promises," Judy said, rubbing her belly. "It's a long week."

Compared to the journey to Bunnyburrow, the one back was much more comfortable. Several mammals making way for Judy to sit down as they sped towards Zootopia.  
She rubbed her belly, still swollen from the cum dumped in her by Robert, and looked up at him. "We should have done this before. Sitting down's a nice option."  
He probably could have sat down next to her, other mammals shying away from him still, but instead he stood in front of her protectively. "Yeah, would have surprised the hell out of your family though."  
She started to laugh as the city came into view in the distance, "That might have changed things a lot. But that way we would have missed out on mom and dad's demonstration." She glanced around, making sure their conversation was private. "And I'm really glad we didn't."  
"Me too, despite how worried I was." He reached down, stroking her face, his hands scratching under her chin as she smiled.  
"Yeah, no wonder you couldn't tell me what was bugging you." She shut her eyes and leaned into his scratching. "But I'm glad we'll be seeing them soon." Square desert buildings were passing the train in a blur as they finally were swallowed up by the city, speeding through as they spiralled to the centre.  
"It'll be nice to go back to yours and relax," Judy said, before her eyes suddenly opened. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers, we left the umbrellas and raincoats back at the burrow!"  
Well that wasn't good, he stopped scratching her, and looked out the train windows as they passed through the gigantic climate wall and into the frozen Tundratown. It wouldn't be long until they reached the Rainforest District. "Do you want to make a run for it?"  
She shook her head, "not in these clothes, or with that bag." She thought about it, and a smile returned to her face. "I do have a spare umbrella and raincoat at the ZPD. If we go there to pick it up, we can jump back on the Inner Loop and be back home within an hour.  
She rubbed her belly again, and looked out the window. "And I can show off to everyone else there, just how happy you've made me."  
He reached down, feeling the bump in his hand and grinned back. "That would be great."

They walked into the station, Robert leaning down a little to hold Judy's paw in one hand and their bags in the other. People stared at them as they walked in, but this time the attention was focused on Judy.  
A fox and cheetah at the front desk dropped their jaws when they saw them walking up to them. "Wait, you're...?" The fox mimed a baby bump on his own body, still staring in surprise. Robert remembered his voice, the same one chastising Judy back when they'd first met.  
"Ooh, congratulations!" The cheetah started squealing, "Is he the father?" He and the fox turned to look at Robert, a little apprehension on their face mixed with surprise.  
Judy snorted with laughter, "It's not that fast!" She rubbed it again protectively. "This is just the effect of good country living: fresh vegetables, plentiful meals, and very good company." She squeezed Robert's hand tighter. "We're just here to pick up my spare umbrella and raincoat."  
She let go of him, and walked deeper into the police station, leaving him alone with the other two. The cheetah sighed, "Such a pity, just imagine if she really was pregnant. It would be amazing."  
Robert hadn't really considered it, even with how she'd looked carrying his cum inside her. The idea of actually knocking up Judy, a rabbit?  
If it was possible it would be pretty hot, seeing her pregnant with his kid. He nodded in agreement with the cheetah's dream.  
No matter what, he'd be trying his hardest to make it come true.


End file.
